


[Podfic of] A Hollow Nest to Dream In

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotionally constipated dudes expressing love through making out and deciding to have a kid. In front of the Stanley Cup. #thatsit #thatsthefic</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Hollow Nest to Dream In

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1nBaIdt) [2.65 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 5:46

**Streaming:**  



End file.
